1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a toy ball, which is a hollow ball having a figure fixed therein, such as a toy figurine, a plaything and an animal figure, and is manufactured using spin-molding and specific fixation of the figure to an inside of the toy ball so that the figure inside the toy ball can sway when the ball is shaken or hit.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional toy ball is embedded with a figure and/or a circuit board therein so as to create a specific visual effect and/or give out sound and light. A method of making a toy ball in accordance with the prior art comprises steps of: first, fixing a figure or a circuit board to a round ball mold; and then, injecting foamed plastic material or rubber into the ball mold to completely enclose the figure or the circuit board and thus form a round solid ball. Hence, the figure inside the solid ball cannot sway relative to the ball when the ball is shaken or hit. In addition, the bounce of the conventional solid ball cannot be adjusted by injecting different amount of liquid into the ball to form different pressure inside; and the solid ball cannot also be filled with flowable liquid doping with glitter powder or fluorescent powder for creating a specific visual effect.
Thus, it is desired to provide a method of making a toy ball having a figure fixed therein and able to sway at random to solve the above-mentioned problems.